My Love Story
by wendy love 26
Summary: Kisah cinta antara naruto dan sakura.Mind to RnR?


Yo,minna perkenalkan aku wendy yoroshiku onegaishimasu Sebenarnya aku author dari fandom sebelah tapi gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba pingin nulis di fandom ini hehe Sebelum ceritanya dimulai terlebih dahulu wendy akan memberitau bahwa nanti akan ada titik yang hilang jadi tolong dimaklumi Ok,daripada banyak bicara ayo kita mulai ceritanya

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

HAPPY READING

Sakura haruno adalah gadis terpopuler disekolahnya Bisa dibilang ia adalah primadona sekolah Ia memiliki paras yang cantik dan rambut yang sama dengan bunga sakura Selain cantik ia juga merupakan siswi tercerdas di sekolahnya Siapa gadis yang tidak iri padanya? Bahkan hampir seluruh siswa disekolahnya jatuh cinta padanya Mungkin banyak orang yang beranggapan sakura tidak akan memiliki masalah karna dimata orang-orang,sakura adalah gadis yang sempurna Tetapi makhluk ciptaan tuhan mana yang tidak memiliki sebuah masalah?pasti semuanya memilikinya,termasuk gadis berambut sakura ini Dan benar saja sakura sedang dilanda sebuah masalah yang mungkin akan dialami setiap orang,yaitu masalah cinta Ya,kali ini sakura sedang terlibat masalah yang bernama cinta Ia tertarik pada laki-laki dikelasnya yang notabane adalah seorang yang pendiam dan kalem

Menurut sakura laki-laki ini sungguhlah menawan Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang,matanya yang seindah langit biru,gayanya yang sangat terlihat keren Ya,paling tidak itulah yang ada dipikiran sakura Dan kalian pasti taukan siapa laki-laki yang tadi disebutkan Yap,dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki laki-laki yang kalem dan pendiam tapi entah kenapa sakura sangat tertarik padanya Pagi ini sakura berjalan santai menuju kelasnya Selama perjalanan ada saja yang menyapanya dengan ceria Tentu saja sakura segera membalasnya dengan ceria Sesampainya dikelas ia segera membuka pintu kelasnya secara perlahan Hatinya berdebar-debar tak karuan,tentu saja karna ia tau naruto pasti sudah datang jam segini

GREEK

Sakura segera masuk setelah pintu kelasnya terbuka Terlihatlah naruto yang tengah membaca bukunya dengan santai Naruto yang merasa kehadiran seseorang langsung melihat kearah pintu dan mendapati seorang sakura haruno berdiri disana Langsung saja ia menyapanya

"Hei,ohayo haruno"sapa naruto datar sambil melihat kearah sakura

"o oh ohayo naruto"jawab sakura gugup Tak lupa dengan semburat merah diwajahnya yang menambahkan kesan manis kepadanya Tapi tetap saja naruto tidak tau bahwa sakura menyukainya Sakura memang sengaja selalu datang pagi ,alasannya agar ia bisa berduaan dengan naruto tapi tetap saja ia terlalu malu hanya berdua dikelas bersama naruto Alhasil hanya 30 detik setelah ia menaruh tasnya ia bisa berduaan bersama naruto dikelas lalu ia berlari kekamar mandi

BRUAK

Suara pintu toilet tertutup dengan kerasnya Tentu saja yang melakukannya adalah sakura

SAKURA POV

Aku berlari menuju toilet yang berada didekat kelasku Jantungku berdegup tak karuan hanya karna tadi aku berduaan saja dengan naruto dikelas KYAAA rasanya aku senang sekali bisa berduaan dengannya Yah,walaupun cuman 30 detik Setidaknya aku sudah berhasil berduaan dengannya Setelah puas berada dikamar mandi akhirnya aku keluar dan segeraberjalan menuju kelasku Sesampainya dikelasku aku langsung disambut oleh kedua sahabatku ino dan karin

"hei,sakura"sapa kedua sahabatku,akupun langsung membalasnya dan ber high-five dengan mereka Bukan hanya ino dan karin saja yang menyapaku anak-anak lain dikelaskupun ikut menyapaku sekaligus memujiku Tentu saja itu karena aku seorang primadona sekolah hehe

"hei,hei naruto ternyata kau menyukai CD Oozo ya?"seru kiba sambil mengambil CD yang dipegang oleh naruto

"ternyata naruto suka CD Oozo,buat catatan ah!"gumamku sambil menyiapkan kertas dan pena

"denger gak sakura-chan naruto suka CD Oozo!"seru kiba lagi mengagetkanku Loh kok jadi aku yang kena sasaran sih?dasar kiba liat aja nanti bakalan aku bales! Eh,naruto melihatku,bagaimana ini?mukaku pasti sudah semerah kepiting rebus

"sakura sih Cuma dengar R&B"ujar ino sambil mendekatiku Gawat aku harus mengatakan sesuatu nih?!

"Oozo?!"seruku "ada yang mau dengar grup norak begitu?"ujarku blak-blakan padahal dalam hati aku sangat tidak ingin mengatakannya Semoga saja naruto tidak marah Ku dengar semua anak-anak tertawa mendengar omonganku

"berisik,suka-suka aku dong!"kata naruto kesal lalu menjauh dariku Dari raut mukanya saja aku sudah tau kalau dia marah Aduh,bagaimana ini? Akhirnya belpun berbunyi anak-anak segera masuk kelas karena takut pada guru yang akan mengajar mereka Selama pelajaran aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran Pikiranku terus saja terarah pada naruto Aku sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi Sebenarnya aku juga bingung pada diriku sendiri Naruto adalah orang yang kalem dan pendiam walaupun begitu aku tetap saja sangat suka pada naruto

"sakura haruno perhatikan jika sensei sedang mengajar"ujar sensei smbil memukulku dengan sebuah buku akupun tersadar dari lamunanku dan memegangi kepalaku yang dipukul oleh sensei

"Duh,malunya naruto pasti ketawa juga"ujarku dalam hati

Akupun melirik kearah naruto tapi ternyata dia tidak tertawa sama sekali dia malah hanya diam saja,mungkin dia memang cuek

SKIP TIME

Bel pulang berbunyi,akupun segera berlari keluar kelas tanpa mempedulikan orang lain Bahkan teriakan ino dan karin yang mengajakku pulang bersamapun ku hiraukan Hari ini aku akan pergi ke toko kaset Yap,tentu saja untuk membeli CD Oozo seperti naruto hehe Mau bagaimanapun aku kan juga penasaran mengapa naruto sampai menyukai CD itu Mungkin saja jika aku tau apa yang disukai naruto di CD itu aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya Setelah membeli CD aku segera pulang Lagi-lagi sesampainya dirumah aku tidak mempedulikan orang lain termasuk teriakan okaa-san yang menyuruhku untuk melepas sepatuku dengan benar Setelah aku masuk ke kamarku aku langsung menyetel CD yang baru kubeli tadi

Alunan lagupun terdengar,dentuman-dentuman yang dihasilkan oleh musikpun juga mulai terdengar Lama aku mendengarkannya tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengerti apa yang membuat naruto menyukai CD itu Akhirnya akupun memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan kaset itu lalu aku berjalan mendekati cermin,mulailah aku bercermin Aku menatap pantulan diriku,aku pikir aku cukup manis untuk seorang gadis Waktu aku ditegur ditengah pelajaran, naruto sama sekali tidak bergeming Mungkin karna aku bukan tipenya,tapi tidak kusangka hanya naruto yang tak tertarik padaku padahal hampir semua murid cowok tertarik padaku Kecantikanku bisa membuat orang terpesona tapi kenapa hanya naruto yang tidak terpesona kepadaku? Dari pada aku cuman bengong lebih baik aku bersiap-siap untuk besok Pokoknya besok aku pasti dapat menarik perhatian naruto

Keesokan harinya aku bangun jam 4 pagi lalu segera mandi Seusai mandi aku memblow rambutku yang pendek ini,menepukan tisu 100 kali ke wajah (katanya bisa membuat wajah lebih kencang),mengoleskan cat kuku transparan,dan tidak lupa rok mini model terbaru Oh,iya tidak ketinggalan lip gloss menawan dengan aroma buah besar Selesai berdandan jam menunjukan pukul setengah enam akupun langsung pamit kepada orang tuaku untuk berangkat Sesampainya disekolah akupun langsung membuka pintu dan segera masuk

"ohayo haruno"sapa naruto dengan wajahnya yang datar seperti biasa

"oh ohayo"sapaku balik lalu segera duduk Selama aku duduk aku mencoba menarik perhatian naruto dengan berbagai cara tapi tetap saja dia masih cuek tetap membaca bukunya Bagaimana ini dia sama sekali tidak berpaling pada bukunya aku harus berbicara dengannya!

"a ano"panggilku mendekat pada naruto

"nani?"jawabnya singkat

"begini,a itu"aduh aku tidak punya bahan percakapan apa yang harus kulakukan "kamu baca buku itu memangnya bagus ya?"tanyaku spontan karna tidak tau harus berbicara apa Aduh,padahal aku ingin bilang begini 'buku itu pasti bagus ya!'dasar sakura payah!

"bagus kok,tapi mungkin ini tidak menarik untuk orang sepertimu haruno"ujar naruto ketus Yah,dia marah deh dasar sakura bodoh!Belpun berbunyi sensei segera masuk ke kelas aku duduk di kursiku dengan lesu

SKIP TIME

Sekarang waktunya istirahat aku masih duduk dikursiku dengan lesu Kepalaku ku senderkan pada meja Aku benar-benar lesu hari ini Bahkan aku menolak ajakan ino dan karin untuk pergi kekantin bersama Aku tidak ingin selamanya menutupi perasaanku pada naruto tapi aku yakin naruto pasti menolakku walaupun aku belum pernah mengutarkan perasaanku padanya Eh,mengutarkan perasaan kalau begitu kenapa aku tidak mengutarkan perasaanku saja pada naruto sebelum terlembat Baiklah lebih baik aku mencari naruto sekarang Setelah beberapa lama aku mencari naruto akhirnya aku menemukannya

"naruto,aku mau bicara denganmu,boleh kan?"kataku sambil mendekati naruto

"eh?"respon naruto lalu menatapku Eh,tapi kok naruto sama gadis lain?siapa dia?

"ah,maaf"ujar gadis itu "kami ini pengurus perpustakaan sekolah,bisa datang nanti saja?kami punya urusan penting"kata gadis itu lagi

"urasan penting apa!menyatakan perasaanku urusan paling penting didunia"kataku dalam hati

"maaf ya,tapi kurasa urusanku dengannya lebih penting kamu belakangan saja!"kataku sambil menunjuk gadis itu "kalau mau bicara tentang perpustakaan bisa nanti saja kan?"kataku lagi

"kenapa kamu seenaknya begini?"tanya naruto sambil memandangku sebal "dia duluan yang mengajakku bicara!tau-tau kamu langsung menyelak,gak sopan kan?"tanya nya masih memandangku sebal

"eh,iya juga ya"gumamku

"daripada berdandan habis-habisan lebih baik kamu poles dulu kepribadianmu!"katanya ketus Bagai tersambar petir kata-katanya tadi itu seperti aku tertusuk ribuan pedang di dadaku sangat sakit Air matakupun tidak terbendung lagi akupun menangis Naruto yang menyadarinyapun langsung kaget melihatku

"eh,haruno jangan menangis begitu dong"hibur naruto panik

"iya,aku memang cewek payah nggak punya kepribadian yang bisa dibanggakan tapi"aku menarik nafas sementara "tapi aku sudah berusaha mati-matian hiks bangun jam 4 pagi dan bersiap-siap kesekolah hiks selama ini aku terus berjuang mati-matian tapi,tapi hiks nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa"jelasku panjang lebar disela tangisku

"tung tunggu dulu haruno"kata naruto berusaha menenangkanku tapi tetap saja aku masih menangis sampai akhirnya CD Oozo yang ku bawa terjatuh Narutopun mengambilnya

"inikan CD Oozo kenapa kamu bisa punya?bukannya kamu bilang norak?"tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan CD itu

"memang norak sudah kudengar berkali-kali tetep gak suka"ujarku jujur sambil tetap menangis Narutopun memandangiku sejenak

"boleh aku tarik kesimpulan?"tanyanya sambil menarik nafas "minggu depan ada konser Oozo kamu mau ikut?"tanyanya kepadaku Aku yang mendengarnyapun langsung mengangkat kepalaku yang tadi tertunduk

"boleh saja jika kau memaksa"ujarku sambil tersenyum percaya diri

TO Be Continued

Jadi,jadi bagaimana minna?gajekah? Gomen karna disini sakura sama narutonya OOC banget _ Oh,iya tanda titiknya hilang ya?kalo begitu anggap saja huruf kapitalnya sebagai pengganti tanda titik Ceritanya terlalu panjang ya?gomen minna-san Cerita ini juga request dari Dira Salsabila Maharani jadi kalau kurang menarik tolong maafkan wendy!

Ok,akhir kata saya akan menerima kritik dan saran kalian bahkan jika kalian ingin flame silahkan so REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
